fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Questing Knights
An Imperial order of nobles, sworn solely and foremostly to the service of the Emperor, disregarding House affiliation. The turmoil of the Emperor Wars have left many former noble officers without function, who are now being accepted into the ranks of the order. Church and League members cannot apply as Questing Knights, but can gain membership as Imperial Cohorts, mostly in position in the entourages of the knights. Formed by the new Emperor, the Questing Knights' (also called the Company of the Phoenix) chief duty is to go forth into the Known Worlds to seek out lost worlds and worlds without hope, to bring the light of the Emperor to all - to fight with their last breath against the fading of the suns. This often puts them on the side of the weak, the victimised and the unlucky, and usually means that they are frequently outnumbered by enemies who do not appreciate the central authority of the Empire. History. When Alexius assumed the throne, he asked all the noble families to send him their best and bravest. Imperial lictors traveled throughout the Known Worlds, sponsoring challenges and contests to find the strongest of heart and of body. Only a fraction of the many young nobles who participated have been admitted to this elite company. Since then, the Emperor has made certain that the exploits of his brave company are well known, through word of mouth and storytelling campaigns conducted by entertainment guilds. He has allowed the distribution of holographic cards which bear the likenesses of the knights, and even a few magic lantern shows detailing their adventures - all propaganda clearly aimed at young nobles. The stories are so skillfully told and so undeniably entertaining that even the strictest Li Halan find it difficult to forbid them. Critics claim that the Emperor is using the Questing Knights as a means of motivating a generation of nobles, hoping they will grow up with the aspiration to serve the Emperor before duty to their own houses. But emperor Alexius allows the Questing Knights the choice to return to their fiefs after serving a year with the company, thus soothing the ruffled feathers of many older nobles who need their sons and daughters to rule at home. The present goals of the company are many, but chief among them is to investigate the fading suns phenomenon, and to search for solutions. If this takes them to barbarian space and undiscovered worlds, so be it. All Questing Knights are also bid to defend the weak and avenge the wronged. Society The Company of the Phoenix, its ruling council of knights and the founders of the order were originally recruited from House Hawkwood. This house's many sons and daughters, idle after the Emperor Wars, were becoming increasingly destructive with few opportunities to constructively spend their energies. Since its initial inception, the Company has adopted knights from all houses - even the Decados. The ruling council, made up of the most distinguished and proven knights, many of whom served Alexius before his regency, implements the policies handed down from Alexius himself. The Questing knights are the cream of the crop. Applicants must pass rigorous contest before they are allowed entry. After joining, they are provided expert tutoring by the Emperor's marshals, members of the Phoenix Guard, making them some of the most highly-trained, deadly and puissant individuals. Questing Knights are not only known for their warfare skills; many are true artists, eloquent diplomats, canny researchers and well-read scholars in their own rights. Alexius wants the best of the best, and his knights must stand out as role models for other nobles throughout the Known Worlds. The Company is supported by the Imperial coffers and often given transport by the Imperial navy. Even deadly Decados Kossacks and Brother Battle monks take note when a Questing Knight takes the field. Furthermore, the Company's charter, handed down by Alexius, gives them wide-ranging jurisdiction and the capacity to speak on behalf of the Emperor (although with somewhat limited powers). Those among the Company who earn the Phoenix Seal ring may request audience with the Emperor himself - although abuse of this privilege can lead to the revocation of the ring. The charter officially allows Questing Knights to inspect any common records held by the Church or League, although in practice this right must often be purchased through bribery. They have the power to traverse feudal lines without regard to taxation, tithe or tariff; no one may impede them on their course. Their only court of responsibility is the Company's court on Byzantium Secundus; only here may they be tried for charges brought against them. The down side of being a Questing Knight is that many of the Known Worlds powers-that-be see them as a threat to their autonomy. Although everyone claims to be loyal to Emperor Alexius, surprisingly few are willing to aid his own chosen knights; often only grudging help and compliance are given. Questing Knights are moving targets for those who seek to vent their hatred of the Emperor. Outlaws and bandits believe that Questing Knights are loaded with Imperial riches - which they sometimes are - and often waylay such lone knights errant. Fortunately, most Questing Knights are up to the task. A single, impressive public duel is usually enough to communicate the proper message to the local riffraff; "Come at your own risk." Within the order, Questing Knights are not always the best of allies. There are many headstrong egos, glory hounds and ancient vendettas between knights. As a result, there is frequent conflict amid the ranks, physical and otherwise. When disputes come up, they are usually resolved by a court of chivalry held in the open, with all the knight's peers brought to decide the result of the matter. If this fails to serve, Alexius has been known to intercede, although this is only done in extreme cases. Curiously enough, whenever the Company is threatened from outside the ranks, petty rivalries fall aside for as long as the threat remains. Category:Phoenix Throne Category:Knightly Orders